Survival 25/1/17
A video recap was played showing the events of last week where an announcement was made for a 30 men battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Survival World Championship at Dominion of Wrestling, Samoa Joe standing tall after the tag team match, Johnny Mundo declaring his intention to reclaim his Intercontinental Championship back and Stephanie McMahon’s groundbreaking announcement regarding the Survival Women’s Championship. ' ' A promotional video was shown to promote the double main event where the United States Championship and Survival World Championship are on the line. And an Alberto Del Rio’s Campaña de Intimidación was shown, highlighting his assaults on Survival wrestlers. ' ' Segment 1: *Dolph Ziggler’s theme song hits as he is greeted with a huge pop from the crowd. Ziggler walks to the ring before beginning to speak* ' ' Ziggler: First of all, I would like to apologize to the Stone Cold Steve Austin who is the General Manager of Survival for my actions last week. My actions were intolerable as I could potentially injure talents especially during this period of time when Survival is on the road to Dominion of Wrestling. *points at the DOW sign* What I am doing right now is to make sure I am going to Dominion of Wrestling with the Survival World Championship in my hands. I don’t care who wins the Survival Battle Royal at Ultimatum but all I know is that I will steal the show and walk out of Dominion of Wrestling as the rightful champion. ' ' *John Cena’s theme song hits with mixed reactions as he appears on the stage with the Survival World Championship around his shoulder* ' ' Cena: Dolph Ziggler, please don’t make a fool out of yourself. I know...we know..and most importantly, you know that you have no chance in hell to walk out of Ultimatum as the Survival World Champion. Face it, Ziggler. You will NEVER ever beat me. The reason why you held the Survival World Championship is because you took the pussy way out. You let yourself lick the godful ass of CM Punk and Triple H to win the Money in the Bank and….. then surprise, surprise, you decided to fake a cash in to see how they would react. The most surprising thing is how stupid both Punk and Triple H were. Hell, I even saw that coming. I knew right from the start from Reign of the Cruel, you would eventually turn your back on them with a cash in. You got yourself suspended then the fake reborn Christian Shawn Michaels lifted our suspension where you took the opportunity to cash in on Samoa Joe to win this title. You see how long he have to do to get to win this? What a tedious way. Not to mention, stupid as well. That is what separates you from me. I am intelligent. I took the fight right to your face to win this. I don’t need to cheat. If the fans look back at your title reign, it is the most forgettable and pathetic. I also know something else that you don’t. Your career is forgettable. You can retire tonight and the next night, no one will remember it. Hold on, let me correct myself. No one will even give a fuck to remember your existence. ' ' Ziggler: Cena…..trust me when I tell you this. I will make these few weeks a living hell for you. I will make sure each week, you will suffer. You think you got me with your psychological warfare? The more you insult me, the more stronger I become. I am at the stage of my life where I have nothing to lose. But you, Cena, you have everything to lose. Your mystique, your aura of invincibility, your Survival World Championship and your slut. ' ' Cena: The reason why my slut is with me because you failed as a man to satisfy her needs. ' ' Ziggler drops his mic and starts to walk to the ring. Cena takes off his clothes and throws the championship. Then Kurt Angle jumps from the barricade and attacks Ziggler. Angle begins to beat Ziggler down, whipping him to the steel steps. Angle stares at Cena who is picking up his clothes and championship title. Angle stands onto the ring apron and Cena looks at Angle. Angle points to the DOW sign which Cena turns to look. Cena smiles and shakes his head before walking off back to the ramp. ' ' *Segment ends with Angle staring at Cena who walks to the back* ' ' Match 1: Alberto Del Rio vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles Match ' ' Alberto Del Rio picks up the victory after forcing Rey Mysterio to tap out with the Cross Armbreaker at 5 minutes. After the match, Del Rio begins to assault Mysterio as usual. Then Cody Rhodes comes out from the ramp, running after Del Rio. Del Rio runs off to the crowd and Rhodes was staring at Del Rio who is running away into the crowd. ' ' Segment 2: *James Storm is backstage with Tom Phillips* ' ' Tom: Please welcome my guest at this time, James Storm! ' ' *James Storm appears with a huge pop from the crowd as he takes a sip of his beer* ' ' Storm: It feels so great to be back after getting injured by Bobby Roode back at Infinite Glory. Man, that Roode Bomb onto the concrete floor caused me to get minor back surgery. But now that have been done with, I am back better than ever and I got my sights on winning the Battle Royal. ' ' *Bobby Roode and Cesaro appear together with a chorus of boos* ' ' Roode: Better than ever? If you ask me and Cesaro, you look like you should be locked up in a jail for being a drunkard. James, listen up well because I will say this once. You will NEVER win the Battle Royal. You are not destined for great things….Glorious things. ' ' Storm: Maybe I am not meant to achieve great things but there is one thing I can achieve. And that is to kick your ass in the ring. ' ' Cesaro: Woah, Storm. You don’t make the decisions around here. Besides, Roode here doesn’t need to wrestle you. You need to wrestle him. ' ' Roode: Cesaro is right. In fact, you are not privileged to face me Storm. You are not in my league. ' ' Storm: Backing off from a fight as usual, Roode. ' ' *Stone Cold appears with a huge pop from the crowd and begins to speak* ' ' Stone Cold: Welcome back to Survival, James Storm. Great to see you return, looking fit as ever. *looks at Roode and Cesaro* It seems you two son of a bitches look ready for a fight. So why not we do this tonight? Bobby Roode and Cesaro will face James Storm and a partner of his choosing in a tag team match. That way, we can settle some old scores between Roode and Storm. ' ' Storm: That sounds like a perfect idea. ' ' *Segment ends with Storm walking off with Austin while Cesaro and Roode look on* ' ' Match 2: Kane vs Luke Gallows in a Singles Match ' ' Luke Gallows defeats Kane via pinfall after nailing Gallows Pole at 10 minutes. ' ' Match 3: Cesaro and Bobby Roode vs James Storm and Bubba Ray Dudley in a Tag Team match. ' ' James Storm and Bubba Ray Dudley wins the match via DQ at 12 minutes after Roode blasts Storm with the Survival Tag Team Championship in the face. ' ' Segment 3: *Kurt Angle is backstage with Cathy Kelly in the interviewer room* ' ' Cathy: Ladies and gentlemen, we will see Kurt Angle defends his United States Championship in the one of the two main events against Dolph Ziggler later on tonight. And for my guest tonight, please welcome Kurt Angle! ' ' *Kurt Angle appears on the camera with boos from the crowd* ' ' Cathy: Kurt Angle, why did you attack Dolph Ziggler earlier tonight? ' ' Angle: Survival needs to stop firing brainless interviewers who can’t give a proper interview. But whatever, since you are a woman, I shall respect you unlike that stupid world champion John Cena. I attacked Ziggler earlier tonight because he has it rough coming up to the ranks in Survival. Screw him, I had it the worst when I first came here on Survival. I was treated like a jobber despite my status as one of the greatest technical wrestlers in the world. I almost came this close to leaving Survival and jumping ship to Chaos. You know why? Because of Corey Graves. But when the 4th Reich came in, HHH decided to treat me with the respect I deserved. He granted me opportunities to showcase my wrestling skills and prove why I am still the man to watch out around here. This championship title represents my journey of hardship. And to think Dolph Ziggler worked his ass up to the Survival World Championship, he had another thing coming. Tonight, I will prove him why I am the United States Champion and why I should not be taken lightly. And I will walk out here with the United States Championship. Oh, it’s true. It’s damn true. ' ' *Angle walks off to prepare for his match* ' ' Match 4: Rusev vs Cody Rhodes in a Singles Match ' ' Cody Rhodes picks up the victory via pinfall at 10 minutes after nailing Cross Rhodes. After the match, Rhodes grabs a mic and begins to speak. ' ' Rhodes: Alberto Del Rio, I know you are back there, listening to this and I want you to listen up well. I am sick and tired of you bullying your way around Survival. You think you are some hot shot because you are the Mexico’s Greatest Export. This is America here. The United States of America. And I want to end this bullshit of your bullying campaign, Del Rio. That is why I am issuing you a challenge. At Ultimatum, you and me in a one on one match. ' ' *Alberto Del Rio’s theme hits as he is greeted with loud boos and chants of USA started.* ' ' Del Rio: Listen up, you stupid perro. I started my Campaña de intimidación because I was mistreated by people in this brand. You think I am a joke? Well, I am not a joke now right. Rey Mysterio was my prime target because he is a enano estúpido and he always talk shit about me behind my back. In front of me, he can’t even lace up my boots. Even you, your faggot brother and daddy aren’t close to lacing up my boots on their best days. So your challenge to end my campaign….I accept, perro. And at Ultimatum, I will make you tap like a perra. ' ' A staredown between Del Rio and Rhodes before the camera pans to backstage. ' ' *Segment 4: Nikki Cross is wearing a hoodie, hiding in one corner in the boiler room. Cross is chuckling to herself while shivering as if she is on drugs* ' ' Cross: *laughs quietly* I did it. I don’t believe it. I actually did it. I destroyed that fake orange hair bitch, Becky Lynch. Why did I do it? I feel so bad…..*stands up*....that I didn’t kill her. *starts to scratch her hair furiously* The screams in my head. They are so loud. They are telling me to find a new target…..and I just know who to find. *laughs hysterically* ' ' *Segment ends with Nikki Cross walking to the exit door* ' ' Match 5: Kurt Angle © vs Dolph Ziggler in a Singles Match for the United States Championship ' ' Kurt Angle defeats Dolph Ziggler via pinfall after hitting a low blow on Ziggler and follows up with an Angle Slam at 20 minutes. After the match, Angle starts to walk to the ramp while Stone Cold comes out and securities start to surround the ring. Stone Cold begins to speak. ' ' Stone Cold: Kurt Angle, I want you to stay up here on the ramp with me. And Dolph Ziggler, I know this is not the popular choice but I have to ensure that the Survival World Championship match ends with a decisive winner. That is why I would like you to be cooperative with the securities. *crowd boos* I know all of you fans enjoy chaos like before but this is a serious matter. We are on the road to the biggest show in sports entertainment and I don’t want to see any bullshit happening. ' ' Ziggler slowly stands up and sees the securities surrounding him. Ziggler looks at Austin….And begins to attack the securities. ' ' Stone Cold: DOLPH ZIGGLER! IF YOU SHOW ANY RESTRAIN, YOUR TITLE MATCH WILL BE CALLED OFF AND I WILL HAVE NO HESITATION TO SUSPEND YOUR ASS TILL THE END OF DOMINION OF WRESTLING! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR LOYAL FANS? PUT THEM IN A POSITION WHERE THEY WON’T GET TO SEE YOU ON THE BIGGEST SHOW? ' ' Ziggler freezes the moment Stone Cold said that and eventually raises his hands while securities begin to escort Ziggler out of the ring. Angle begins to clap at Austin’s commands. Then Austin turns and looks at Angle. ' ' Austin: And now for Angle, please cooperate with the securities as they will escort you out of the arena. Otherwise, I will simply strip you of the United States Championship. ' ' Securities grab Angle from behind as Angle begins to yell at Austin in disbelief. ' ' Match 6: Natalya vs Mickie James vs Alexa Bliss in a Triple Threat Match ' ' Mickie James picks up the victory via pinfall after kicking Natalya with the Mick-Kick while Natalya locked Alexa Bliss with the Sharpshooter at 10 minutes. ' ' After the match, Nikki Cross comes out with a baseball bat in her hand and points at Natalya. Cross walks slowly towards the ring while Natalya begins to look worried. Natalya starts to run while Cross runs faster to block Natalya’s path. Cross points the bat at Natalya’s throat. Natalya backs off to the steel post while Cross continues to push Natalya with the bat. Cross knees Natalya in the rib before turning her around and choking her with the bat. Natalya drops down to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Cross points the bat at Natalya’s head….And swings the bat. But Mickie jumps on Cross and begins to beat Cross up with a series of right hands. Cross pushes Mickie off and hits the bat right on her rib. Then Alexa turns Cross around and plants her down with the DDT on the floor. Alexa begins to run away while Natalya and Mickie still trying to get back to their feet and then run away from the ring. Cross gets back up and starts to laugh before the camera pans backstage to the interviewer room. ' ' Segment 5: *Randy Orton is backstage with Tom Phillips* ' ' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, the Apex Predator, Randy Orton. ' ' *Orton appears on the scene with a huge pop* ' ' Tom: Randy Orton, what are your thoughts about being attacked by the Wyatt Family after your match? ' ' Orton: You see, Tom. I have no idea why they initiated the attack on me. But if they want to pick a fight with me, then they are more than welcome to do so. If I have to handle 4 men at once, then so be it. Wyatt Family, I am here. Just come out whenever you are ready to find me. ' ' *John Cena appears with the Survival World Championship around his shoulder* ' ' Cena: Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Viper himself, Randy Orton. When did we last meet? Oh yeah, before the Royal Rumble. That is when you talked about winning that Battle Royal for the number one contendership to face then champion Dolph Ziggler at the Royal Rumble. Guess what? I threw you out of the battle royal and goes on to beat spaghetti head, winning this championship on my shoulder. What have you done lately? You didn’t win that battle royal. You didn’t win the Royal Rumble either. So are you going to win the Survival Battle Royal?.....Nah, don’t embarrass yourself. ' ' Orton: It seems the only thing you can do is talk shit. It is only a matter of time before I take that championship off from your hands and there isn’t any stage bigger than at Dominion of Wrestling. I am going to strike you the RKO and that will be the end of your title. As a matter of fact, I would prefer if Samoa Joe beats you for the title. I see you later then….Cena. ' ' *Segment ends with Orton walking off while Cena looks on* ' ' Match 7: Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins in a Singles Match ' ' Match ends in a no contest at 14 minutes after the Wyatt Family interfered halfway during the match and attack both men before Bray Wyatt pointing at the Dominion of Wrestling sign. ' ' Main event: John Cena © vs Samoa Joe in a Singles Match for the Survival World Championship John Cena defeats Samoa Joe by pinfall after hitting 2 AAs back to back at 21 minutes. After the match, Cena poses with the championship over his head. The arena turns dark and the Wyatt Family are behind Cena. They begin to lay waste on Cena and Joe. The show ends with Bray Wyatt stands over Cena, holding the Survival World Championship over his head while pointing to the Dominion of Wrestling sign.